Music Meme
by Teamjacob46
Summary: A random Kakashi/Obito music meme. Please read and review. Will make one of them a story. -rated T for swearing-


**Music Meme**

Fandom/Pairing - Kakashi/Obito

**1. A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds To Mars - 4:05**

Lies. They're what made up my world at this point. Endless lies.

I looked into the eyes of my best friend, my crush, the one who lied to me most.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting down at the table across from him.

"Nothing," he mutters, not looking at me.

Another lie. Add it to the list.

Can't you just tell me the truth for once, Kakashi? I have never lied to you….I'd do anything you'd ask of me….why can't you see how much I care?

You just sigh, getting up and walking out of the room.

Away from me.

I decide to tell you that night. I know you are Rin were going out, were happy, but….rejection or seeing you happy with someone else….they were both terrible, they both hurt…I'm selfish, I admit it….I want you all to myself.

When I tell you, you just give me a fake smile -a lie- and say you love me to -a lie-. You kissed me, hugged me -lies- said you would do anything for me -lie-, told me you'd always be there -lie-.

But…..instead of getting mad, I tried to make myself believe it.

Because these lies you tell me now, the ones you whisper in my ear late at night, the ones you tell me with such a sincere look on your face….I want them so bad to be the truth.

Such a beautiful lie….a perfect deny to believe in….but I have to remember…

This is all just a game.

**2. Simple Plan - Simple Plan, Perfect - 4:40**

I look out my window, thinking about my family, my past, everything I hold dear…

I think about my enemy. I see his spiky, yet soft hair, his wild smile, the way his eyes shined when he cried, the look on his face whenever I would scold him…

He seemed to do that…be on my mind….all the time. Sometimes, I wish I could just forget him, forget the way he looked when blood was splattered across his face, the way he was so determined to get Rin back, the way he…

The way he died for me. Gave up everything for me…

The way it took him doing something like that for me to see something so obvious, something I should have seen before…

Uchiha Obito had liked me…and….I had liked him too…

I just didn't realize it till he was gone.

The words he said still rang through my ears.

"I'll become your eye in order to see the future."

But he wouldn't se the future, because he was dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

All because of me.

I now realized why my father had chosen his teammates over the mission….why Obito had gone back….

A life without the ones you love is no life at all.

**3. Crash and Burn - Savage Gardens - 4:40**

That's it.

I knew it for sure.

The world hated me.

I still have no clue what I've done to deserve it's wrath, though.

I just sighed, though, walking out of the house. No one bothered to look at me, ask where I was going, when I'd be back, because no one cared. Except for little Itachi, who grabbed my sleeve and crossed his little arms, demanding to know where 'Uncle 'Bito' was going.

I just smiled, promising to be back soon, though.

The kid was adorable, but he didn't need to worry about me.

I walked the door, not expecting to run into anyone else.

That is, till I ran into Kakashi….

I tried to walk past him at first, but he wasn't having it, grabbing my arms.

"Obito, where were you going?"

"Uh….no where?" I said, unconvincingly.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, though.

"Really now?"I glared at this. Who gave him the right to know what I was doing? I didn't need his permission to go anywhere.

"Why do you care?" I asked, upset.

Kakashi just looked at me, no emotion in his cold grey eyes.

"Fine then. Be that way."He let go of me, walking off his own way….

….of course, I followed him.

He knew I would, though. He always seems to know.

He finally turned around, looking at me.

"What's a matter?"

"…..no one cares…" I muttered, looking away.

Kakashi looked at me, stunned for a moment."And what am I then? Nothing.""What do you mean?" I asked, still refusing to look at him.

"…I care."He said this hesitantly, but I knew he wasn't lying.

I laughed just a bit then.

I should know…I always have someone who cares…and even if that 'someone' is a emotionless, strict bastard…

He's everything I could ask for.

**4. You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring - 2:57**

I never had a chance.

I ran, ran far, not caring who followed me, not caring who followed.

I wasn't 'Obito' anymore.

I needed to be someone else, needed to get away from my past.

I decided to do something stupid, something irrational, something completely different than what I would ever do before.

I joined the Akatsuki.

Got a mask, hid myself, and did well.

_-With a thousand lies and a good disguise-_

Something inside of me snapped when I was finally accepted into the Akatsuki.

Something about me broke.

I knew then I was not Uchiha Obito anymore. I was Tobi, irreversibly, eternally.

(I don't want any hate on this one. YES I know Tobi is actually Madara, and YES I know Obito isn't. I just love the idea of Tobi actually being Obito, and this is a FANfiction, so, no flaming this one. O-o I like it.)

**5. I'd Die For You - Bon Jovi - 4:30**

I knew what was going to happen when I pushed Kakashi out of the way. I saw the rock falling, and I knew It wasn't gonna disappear just because Kakashi was no longer under it -though I kinda hoped it would-.

The rock hurt like hell when it crushed me. It was all I could do just to gather the strength to ask Rin and Kakashi if they were alright. The right side of my body became numb as I instructed Rin to give Kakashi my eye.

Kakashi disappeared for a bit, probably off killing someone. But I didn't care.

Even though it was Rin holding my hand as I died, my last thought were of Kakashi, and something I had promised myself so long ago, when we had just met each other.

'I'll make sure he's okay….' I told myself when I met him. To me, he seemed fragile. I know he's the exact opposite of 'weak' or any other word even closely related to it, but still…

I also promised I'd do anything for him.

'Even die…' I though as I finally drifted into the sweet darkness that was to be my forever.

**6. You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift - 3:52**

I look at, walking past me, not seeing me, wrapping your arm around Rin, smiling just a bit under that mask you always insist on wearing.

I look away after you pass, frowning.

You didn't know I liked you…you don't know I want you…you don't know a lot of things.

That night, the overpass I was standing on was light by only the stars in the sky.

You walked up behind me.

I knew you were frowning, even though I'd never seen all your face.

'Has Rin?' I thought.

"Hey Obito…." you said, almost off hand. Casual.

I hated you for it. I hated you for not seeing the obvious. I hated you….for making me love you.

"Hey…" I said back, hardly talking above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" you ask me, a strange look in your eye.

"…..nothing." I say, lying through my teeth.

"Obito-" you start, but you're cut off when your phone rings. After a moment, you glare at me.

"I have to go, but I swear we're talking about this when I get back."You run off in a hurry, leaving me alone.

~The Next Morning~They found my body the next morning. I had jumped…

But later, not until the funeral, when he walked up to my casket, did anyone notice the note I had in my jacket pocket.

'_Kakashi, I don't know what to do. I love you, and I can't live without you. If you're reading this, it means I'm dead, and alone. I'm sorry…I actually hope you find this letter…I don't wanna die in vain.'_

**7. If Tomorrow Never Comes - Garth Brooks - 3:45**

I rolled over in bed, looking at the person next to me, watching them lost in peaceful dreams.

As I watch him take slow breaths, I begin to wonder…

'If tomorrow never comes, does he know how much I love him?'

My thoughts go back to our past, to all the times we've shared, all the moments I've seen him smile, and I wondered, if I wasn't to wake up tomorrow, if he'd know how I really felt.

My night was spent like that. Thoughts coming to me as I watch Obito sleep, peaceful.

'Does he really know how much I love him?'

I know I could be distance sometimes, but did he know?

'If my time on earth is through, does he know how I really feel?'

I had lost loved ones in the past that didn't know how much they meant to me, and at all costs I wanted to avoid something like that happening to the one lost in dreams next to me, the one person I could never live without.

The next morning, when Obito woke up, the first thing I did was grab him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear.

'Do you know how much I love you?'

He only smiled, returning my hug, before answering, totally honest

"Enough to last forever."

**8. Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash - 2:37**

Sighing, I went and sat down at the table.

I was suppose to meet Kakashi here, at his place, but he had to go out real quick. If only that 'real quick' wasn't bordering on an hour now.

I'll admit it, I'm bored as hell. Damned Kakashi, being late…

Suddenly things felt to hot. I went to the door, about to open it, but pulling my hand back quickly, feeling it was too hot to touch.

Pressing my hand against the door, I knew it.

The house was on fire.

And I was trapped in the middle of it.

The kitchen, where I was at, was at the very center of the house, no windows, and only two doors. One was the one I was standing by, and one lead to the back of the house, but as I ran toward it, I realized the smoke starting to drift out from under it.

I was trapped….there was nothing I could do…I wan gonna die.

~Kakashi's POV~Shit…Obito was gonna be mad when I finally got home. Traffic was heavy, and I was having a hard time getting through it.

When I was finally driving down my road, 'Ring of Fire' came on the radio. When the chorus started playing, I saw the flames.

Fire trucks surrounded my home, desperately trying to put out the flames. I ran out of my car and to one of the policemen on site.

"Has anyone come out of the house?" I ask pleadingly.

The officer just looked confused. "Sir, we had no clue someone was inside. There was no voices, and your neighbors said you were the only one who lived here."

"N-no. Obito….h-he came over….I-I was running late….did he…did he make it out…?"I knew they would have known if Obito had come out, him having gotten off the phone with me not 10 minutes ago, saying he'd wait.

"Sorry," the officer said, frowning.

They later discovered the burnt remains of Obito in the kitchen. They suspected he had passed out from the smoke and was burnt alive….

There was a reason I was now always on time, never late, not even by a minute.

**9. Photograph - Nickel back - 4:19**

Laying down, coughing, sick.

I was gonna die.

I was gonna die, and the damned doctors had no clue what was wrong with me.

Kakashi's been by my side this whole time, never leaving, trying the best to figure out what the hell's slowly taking me away from him.

I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, not getting out of bed for a whole week now.

The doctors don't think I have that much time left, so I asked Kakashi to bring in some of my old photos.

He's learned over all the years that I love taking pictures, never wanting to forget anything.

So, when he walked in the next day carrying a box of old pictures, I smiled.

I spent the rest of the day looking through all the pictures, all my memories spread out in front of me.

The night, I held onto my favorite picture of all of them, one of last year at the old lake, all my friends and family gathered around, smiling, getting along.

I feel asleep that night, the picture tight in my grasp.

I whispered one thing before falling asleep, not waking up again the next morning.

"Goodbye…"

**10. Therapy - All Time Low - 3:44**

I. Was. Insane.

I sat up, looking around the unfamiliar room I was currently in.

The colors were light, soft, and the curtains on the windows let in just a little light, enough to light the already bright room.

I could slowly remember the events of yesterday.

(xDD Song ended….o-o That's all you get. ^^)

**A/N: Okay, if I get enough people liking this, I'll do a story on one of these little things. Please review and tell me your fav! =D**


End file.
